


When your eyes saw mine

by Rozalinne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Eventual Romance, F/M, Light Angst, Molly In Love, Molly is a psychiatrist, Molly's dreams, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock Makes Deductions, Sherlock makes molly life impossible, sherrinford, talks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozalinne/pseuds/Rozalinne
Summary: Molly hooper is a psychiatrist who must attend a sherlock locked in himself and in a cell, totally conflicted with the world, molly will have to fight to find his fears and help him.





	1. The meeting

On an island far from every city is a maximum security prison called Sherrinford. There is the self-proclaimed  detective Sherlock Holmes, not because he is a criminal, but he is a brilliant mind with such a high intellect that he is totally unstable to the people and himself, brother of Mycroft Holmes. Connected to the government, he tries to treat his brother to make it "socially acceptable."

Some time ago he is there, not a long time. With 27 years of age, he was admitted to a state of serious sociopathy at 25, no doctor or psychiatrist can last more than 3 sessions with him.

Until she arrived.

* * *

 

 

London.

Molly Hooper, a psychiatrist formally received a year ago, currently works in clinics and hospitals, supporting patients and family members in Barts.

At 26 she has become an independent person, she lives alone in a small flat in an acceptable area, although she has a hard time making friends because of her shyness.

It’s breakfast time, having a cup of tea and reading the newspaper thinks that is what she needs. She had her boyfriends, none of them finished well so prefers to be alone. His cat Toby purrs close to her leg and she caresses him. Daily life.

Her cell vibrates, a message.

 _"I'll read it later, I'll change my clothes first"_ she thought.

She goes to her bedroom to fit the clothes that will wear this afternoon in the office, she is about to put on the clothes had arranged the day before to go to the hospital, her boss Mike has work for her. Hurrying to leave for the hospital her cell phone rings, a private number, rings twice more and is ready to attend.

 _"Who will it be?"_ Thought

“Hello?” She answers. On the other side, the voice of a man speaks.

"Good morning, are you Miss Molly Hooper, psychiatrist?"

"Yes, it’s me, with whom I have the pleasure of speaking?"

"I'm interested in hiring your service. Dr. Hooper, my name is Mycroft Holmes, the patient I have for you  cann’t tell you over the phone, I'd like to arrange a meeting with you as soon as possible, please.”

Molly looked thoughtful.

"How did you get my number, Mr. Holmes?"

"I'm Mike Stanford's acquaintance, he's recommended your service to me, I know you're going to the Barts Hospital now, that's not necessary, I've talked to him and he agrees we can meet today at my office at the possible.

Molly hesitated for a moment.

"Mike does not tell me anything, I'm sorry Mr. Holmes, but I can schedule a meeting with you for this week.”

"I'm sure your boss sent you a message" he replied coldly.

Molly looked thoughtful again. She frowned.

"Wait a second, don’t cut.”

“Okay.”

Molly looked at her message box and had one of Mike as the man had said, clarified who Mycroft Holmes was and meet him because the work he has for her is really important.

"Thank you for waiting, Mr. Holmes, all right, we can meet today, what time can you?I have to ask how many people you want me to attend.”

“Dr. Hooper, if you accept the work the pay is very generous, and should only attend to a single person, who will speak to you at the meeting.”

"Okay, what time do you think?"

“I'm with my car outside, it's a black Toyota, my secretary and I are inside, you can come with us now and we'll be heading to my office.”

"How?" Molly thought, "how do you know my address?" She replied, approaching the window carefull saw the black car in front of her flat.

“Work for the government Dr. Hooper.” He answered firmly.

Molly sighed, if Mike asked her to take this job she should not be mean.

"Give me 15 minutes and I'll go downstairs. Bye.”

“Wonderful”

Molly went to the window after cutting off the communication and saw the black car still parked outside.

After leaving a generous ration of food to Toby went to dress fast. Once outside the doors of the car are opened, a very beautiful brunette woman leaves it and holds the door for her to pass.

"Good morning," the woman says.

"Good morning."

She got into the car as sat down the door closed behind her. A man greets her by extending his hand.

“Good morning Dr. Hooper, I am Mycroft Holmes, Mike's friend and I am currently working for the government, I have had very good reviews of your work.”

"Good morning" she said with a greeting. "Molly Hooper. Well, Mr. Holmes, you will say about this work, what do you know about mine? Do you need my resume or my previous work?

The car starts up. The woman was sitting on the front side now.

"Dr. Hooper, I know enough of you. I need you to help a very difficult person to deal with, almost impossible I can say.”

"I understand, can I know who that person is?" said Molly

A silence went on for a few seconds.

“He's my brother.”


	2. You can call me Molly

A young Sherlock Holmes is reclining in his cell, his hands resting close to his chin and eyes closed. His cell contains a desk and chair, a bed and also a night table, a long fluffy black chair. His cell is wide, the floor is full of books thrown everywhere, his routine would be to stay there all the time even though he has the possibility of going outside for a recess, which he refuses to share with beings inferior to him.

He had four psychiatrists, none had any effect on him, diagnosed different symptoms, aggressiveness is what everyone had in common and is seen with the naked eye.

He is aggressive both verbally and physically if he does not tolerate the person. He is paranoid and does not allow anyone to enter his cell, only a guard named John, the only one of his confidence.

He can spend days and days without sleep, and in doing so he awakens with night terrors which make him scream until he becomes aphonic.

He knew that today was the day another professional would come to see him, he hated them.

 _“Mycroft will come soon”_ he thought, an anger began to arise.

Even lying down he feels footsteps, he hears two voices. Some is Mycroft and the other is a woman, not Anthea his secretary.

He hears Mycroft's voice. “ Let's go then”

 _"Easy."_ He smiled at himself, had already devised a thousand plans to get her running from there.

* * *

 

Nerves.

Nerves and more nerves is what Molly Hooper felt when entering Sherrinford. It's a place she never imagined in movies. There were inmates of all kinds, psychopaths, maniacs, cannibals and the list goes on.

He had to treat the brother of a government official, his name was Sherlock Holmes, he still remembered the picture his brother showed her.

His hair was black, his eyes were blue-green (beautiful), his face was hard. Molly felt a great shame to see that a person could have so many behavior problems as explained by Mycroft, and more pity that such a brilliant person has to be locked up as well.

As Molly passed security levels she became more nervous.

 _"Stop it, I'll do it right, I'm going to help that boy"_ She thought as she closed her eyes to see his face.

Mycroft spoke aloud as he stood before an aluminum-colored door and two security people.

"Here, Dr. Hooper, remember everything we talked about?  What should you do and what not to do?”

Molly sucked in air and exhaled. "Yes, Mr. Holmes, I remember everything.”

"Let’s go then" Mycroft replied with a half smile, a smile that did not reach his eyes.

When the door was opened about three meters further on, there was an armored glass, some small holes and a compartment in it. And then she saw him.

Sherlock Holmes was sitting in the middle of the room on the floor. His eyes were closed.

Molly felt a heat on her cheeks. _"That's enough, Molly.”_ Is like the picture, his face as delicate as porcelain and tall, long legs entwined in front of him.

“Brother “  Mycroft speaks

Sherlock gave no signal.

Mycroft cleared his throat and continued.

"She's Dr. Molly Hooper, she'll be in charge of you from now on, behave" he said, emphasizing his last word. “she'll see you twice a week here and we'll wait for you –“ but Mycroft stopped when Sherlock opened his eyes.

Molly looked at him even harder.

It was at that precise moment that their eyes met, the moment both knew they were lost.

Molly held her breath, Sherlock's eyes fixed on hers. Her heart thudded in her ears. His gaze was rude, hateful and observant. Molly felt as if she were totally exposed to him.

But something made her not look away from him, his eyes were completely blue-green, totally beautiful, like a wild sea.

Sherlock did not blink and began to rise slowly until he stood completely still without moving from his place.

 _"She's young"_ He thought. _"It will be easy to get rid of her. This person ... has dark eyes, an intriguing color, chocolate?,  this woman is pathetic ... is ... focus Sherlock ..."_

Something about her caught his attention. His pulse quickened as he saw the young woman approaching the glass. Sherlock screamed instantly.

“Stay away! I'm warning you!”

"Sherlock, my name is Molly Hooper, you can call me Molly if you want." Her heart was pounding.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "I've already been told your name, I'm not deaf." He said coldly

"I know you've had problems with the previous professionals, but you have to make the effort Sherlock, do you want to stay here forever?"

Sherlock felt something on hearing his name, was not angry, did not know what to think, no one was ever so direct with him.

"It's none of your business " he said, approaching the glass, the difference in height from a head.

"It's my business now" Molly said quietly.

Sherlock gritted his teeth. “It's not ! you fucking whore!” He screams

“Sherlock!” screams Mycroft

Molly narrowed her eyes. He saw Sherlock breathing, agitated, furious and angry.

"I don’t care if you yell at me, you can yell at me, insult me, and I'll still work with you, your tantrums will not work with me."

Molly watched as he transformed Sherlock's face into a state of absolute fury.

“I don’t even want to follow this conversation with this woman Mycroft! Get her out of here!I don’t want to see her, she's a insolent!”

“Brother dear you know that you have no choice” answered Mycroft

Sherlock turned his gaze to Molly. _“ This is my chance, the kitten has nails”_ He thought

"So Dr. Hooper, you live alone" he said, narrowing his eyes. “You are single, I can imagine why “ he said sarcastically “Your  parents are dead, like one of your boyfriends mmm ... let me see, Accident? , What feels that the people around you are dying? There's definitely something wrong with you. " Sherlock smirked.

He saw a glow in her eyes, were not tears, her face was thin and her lips refined.Her hair had a braid that fell on her right shoulder.

“You are…”

Sherlock smiled triumphantly.

"You're brilliant, how do you do it?" Her eyes were brighter than ever.

“What?”

Molly looks at Mycroft smiling.

"You really are brilliant that's fabulous Sherlock, I definitely have to get you out of here, someone like you should not be locked up” She smiled at him

Sherlock was stunned, that smile made his mind palace weak for a few seconds.

 _"Shit"_ thought Sherlock.

"Not everyone thinks the same as you, Hooper" Sherlock said, drawing closer to the glass, like an animal about to attack its prey.

"I'm not everyone Sherlock" She smiled, he could see her pupils dilate to the extreme the moment she stared into his eyes.

No

No no no...

Sherlock blinked.

“You're too young Hooper, you will not serve here”

“You are too young too and you definitely will not serve here”

Sherlock looked at Mycroft, he is smiling triumphantly.

"I'll give you a chance, even if you don’t deserve it Hooper”

"Thank you, Sherlock." She grinned at the detective. "You can call me Molly.”

 _"Her nose puckers when she smiles"_ thought Sherlock.

"See you in two days Sherlock, behave" She said with a sweetness that Sherlock could not resist, luckily he was majestic in compressing his emotions.

Sherlock turned around without greeting her and went straight to his chair.

“Turn off the lights!” He screams

Without his brother and Dr. Hooper, he went to his mental palace.

_"It's been so long since I've been smiled like this, I don’t think anyone ever smiled me like that, shit ..."_

His hands trembled, he clenched his fists tightly and hit the wall.

 _“Shit! “_ he thought, leaning his forehead against the wall.


	3. Session one

Today was the big day. Today is the day that Dr. Molly Hopper began her therapy with Sherlock Holmes, she was impatient, she knew which subjects to play and which ones not yet, should know him better, at first glance she saw his problem with anger and aggression. He is a totally nervous man, suspicious and according to his brother Mycroft an addict.

His powers of deduction - _Power_ is the word she chooses- is incredible, leave her totally astonished with him.

Something inside her made a noise when she saw him open her eyes and stared fixedly at her location, her heart beat a little faster than normal, felt her cheeks redden a little and the stutter wanted to come out afloat, but she could not allow it.

 _"I'm a professional_ " she told herself the night before, closing her eyes to sleep deeply.

Sherlock totally the opposite, did not sleep, did not eat and made a tantrum much stronger than usual that did roll eyes to his friend/guard John. He refused until the lights were on.

He was angry and confused.

_"You can call me Molly if you want”_

_“See you in a few days Sherlock”_

_“you are… brilliant”_

Words that echoed in his mind palace all night before the beginning of his treatment.

"Bullshit" he said between his teeth, closed his eyes to plan how to scare the new Dr.

* * *

 

 

The day was sunny with a few clouds in the distance, Molly climbed into the helicopter after Mycroft, who offered his hand up. His secretary was also accompanying him.

She did not know if it was nerves for traveling again in the helicopter or fear of failing what made a lump in her throat.

_“I wanted to help this man, I wanted to get him out of there.”_

Sherrinford towered majestically in the distance, Molly looked out the window at the sea, was no sea friend at all. Mycroft warned that in a few minutes would land. A group of guards was waiting for them.

The road to and inside the prison is always long, by the monitors, by the bureaucracy of being able to pass in spite of being escorted by a high official of the government. Molly had her own card to move there, not before signing papers and more papers with Mycroft and the governor of Sherrinford. He was a dusky, bald and kind man. Correct for his job, hard when he had to be.

Before entering Sherlock's cell, Mycroft introduced Molly to the guards. There were two at his door, John and Philip, both armed, neatly clad in their uniforms. There was another person in a mini screen center that monitored Sherlock 24 hours, called Angelo. They will be provided that the Dr. has her sessions with the detective.

Molly could see from one of the screens as Sherlock was lying in an armchair with his eyes closed and his hands close to his chin.

Her heart pounded a little more and swallow hard to drown out that feeling.

Sherlock was dressed in a blue uniform and blue silk dressing gown.

Molly had to leave her bag with the guards before entering, Mycroft explained to the young woman:

"Dr. Hooper, you will enter alone, I will be here outside, any doubt we will be here, he can not have physical contact with you, that is why you will speak through the glass, neither accept anything he can give nor you can give him anything, It will end when you wish, no one can take more than 30 minutes with him per session. It is understood?"

"Yes Mr. Holmes, emmm, has Sherlock injured his former therapists?"

Mycroft sighed.

"Let me tell you that I have had many trials because of him, Dr.”

Molly saw how Anthea nodded fully.

"We'll work on that too, do you want me to give you my goals for your brother?"

Mycroft looked thoughtful. “ Guards announce to Dr. Hooper”

"Surprise me." He smiled.

 _"Dr. Molly Hooper is here, Sherlock,_ " she heard the guard of the monitors. _"Angelo, yes, that's his name"_ She thought.

Molly smiled back. Already without her briefcase she supported her personal card on the reader and the door began to open.

"Good luck" said Secretary Anthea. Seconds later the door closed behind her.

Molly saw that there was a chair and a table to support her things there, on the other side of the glass Sherlock Holmes opened his eyes and sneaked up to his desk with his back.

 _"He's angry, he'll try to make my life impossible. I find him a little cute to make tantrums"_ Molly said. Once settled in place, she greets him.

"Hello Sherlock, how have you been?"

There was no response from his patient.

"Are you in a bad mood because I'm here?"

“Excellent deduction” replied coldly

Molly smiled and looked at the floor. She saw something shining near his right shoulder.

Sherlock had in his hand a small mirror, there he saw Molly, he closed the instant saw how she smiled and under her gaze.

 _"This is not good ..."_ he thought.

"Then," he said aloud, "the usual questions, do I get along well with my parents? What school did I go to? Do I have any childhood trauma? Why I hate the world?”  Punch the table with his fist.

Molly saw the detective forcefully compress his emotions.

"Don’t do that" She said firmly.

”Do what?!”

“Compress your emotions Sherlock”

He clenched his fists.

"I have no emotions."

“Yes you have, right now you are feeling, you are angry because you are here, you feel angry because someone has to treat you, you feel angry with me, you hate me. Those are all emotions.”

He got up, grabbed his chair and started dragging it close to the glass.

"Emotions are only a hindrance" he said coldly, sitting right in front of Molly.

They looked at each other for seconds, which seemed like forever, Molly lowered her head and bit her lip.

"You may be right, but compressing everything will hurt your nerves, you're intelligent enough to know it, and yet you do, why don’t you try to get rid of those things?"

"I will not change Hooper. I do not have time for things as trivial as emotions. Emotions are only a disadvantage, you know very well Hooper, you must remember how the death of your beloved boyfriend at the sea made you an insipid and bitter spinster, why you never had another formal relationship again? Why at your age a woman stopped looking for a social and carnal interaction with another person?”

Molly swallowed hard, was really destructive, regardless of other people, his deductions were correct and the frontality of them hurt, but she had to leave those memories aside, _“He was doing it on purpose,he wants to get me out of here at all costs”_ She thought

"We're not here to talk about me Sherlock, but about you, unless you find me interesting enough to ask me that sort of thing" She smiled.

"You're definitely not interesting," He said as leaned back in the chair.

_"He got comfortable, he's not having trouble adapting”_

"I will not ask such boring questions that you have told me, I am here to work on your behavior, why are you here?”

There was only silence.

"If you don’t answer, I will not be able to get you out of here and I know you want to leave."

Sherlock stared at her.

“You do not know anything about me”

"I don’t know much about you, but I know that if you know about me just by looking at me, that's not fair, you know about me and I don’t know about you.”

“Good point Hooper. I see you have some neurons in operation”

"Just a few." Molly laughed

Sherlock discovered something at the sound of her laughter, not unpleasant. She saw his face soften just a little.

"I'm here because I attacked people and I had suicide attempts, you read it in the report surely.”

"Why would you commit suicide?"

“Because I was bored.”

“Only for that?”

"I do not need any other reason, Hooper." His gaze was hard.

“And why instead of killing yourself you did not think suddenly, but to work helping with your deductions?”

"I did it for Scotland Yard for a while.”

"I know" She said, glancing at some papers.

“Is that your handwriting?”

Molly looked up.  “It is! Do you want to see it?”

Sherlock got up and went to the glass. Molly did the same and supported a paper sheet, had information from Sherlock. Her handwriting was very cute and fine, with strokes of an impressive tranquility.

Sherlock turned and went to the chair.

"Sherlock, why don’t you want to go out into the yard? it would make you very good to be there for a few hours”

"I do not want to run into inferior people, murderers and ignoramuses alike.”

“It will do you good to go out for some air, you can take books with you or exercise there, there does not necessarily have to be someone.”

“And how do you know?”

"I can arrange for you to go outside if you want, only if you want."

Sherlock thought about the offer.

"No other Dr. had emphasized my exits to the yard, no one noticed, none asked.”

"I can see that your skin is paler than normal, you have not been out in the yard for a long time."

"I'll think about it" he said, crossing his legs and resting his hands near his chin.

“With a condition”

"There was no condition Hooper" he said, raising his voice and frowning.

Molly smiled. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry.”

 _Do not smile_.

“You have to eat every day”

“I will not do it”

“Why not?”

“Because”

"Why Sherlock?"

Sherlock hated her insistence.

"Food is not necessary for my brain to work 100%, it only slows me down.”

“If slows you down, how about if you can start eating, even once a day? I know you eat very little in the week Sherlock, you know you need to nurture, please Sherlock” Molly said sweetly looking into his eyes

"That gossip, damn you! you'll see John!" shouted Sherlock to one of the cameras.

On the other side John and Philip clashed their fists triumphant.

“So, what do you say? Once a day and you go out to the yard alone?”

“I'll think about it”

"Is it necessary that I have to go in and give you food in your mouth? Like a children?”

Sherlock laughed, a totally true smile without malice. "Try it, John can tell you what happened to the last one I force myself to eat."

Molly smiled sideways.

“If I feed once a day I go out alone to the yard? As many times as I want?”

“Once a day Sherlock, accompanied by your guards”

The detective narrowed his eyes. “I'll think about it.”

“Sherlock what is your family nucleus?”

"My parents and my fat brother.”

"Your parents come to see you?"

"They come, but I refused to see them. I don’t need to see them.”

"But  they need to see you, you should give them a chance to see you Sherlock."

“Don’t.”

Molly bit her lip.

"There are people who do not have their parents and would give everything to see them again.” Her voice was sad.

“Like you? Did you cry a lot when your parents broke their soul in that car crash?” He said coldly

Molly got up and went to the glass.

"I see why the other professionals could not stand you." She smiled, her smile did not reach her eyes.

Sherlock felt a lump in his throat to see that look.

“Only for that comment if you decide to eat once a day and go to the yard  it will not be once a day, but it will be each two days”

Sherlock opened his mouth to protest standing up from the chair and raised his index finger in the air, but Molly did not let him speak.

“That happens to you for your big mouth!” She said pointing him with an index finger.

“You're the only big mouth one here!”

"No, you are! So listen to me if you want to get out, you better eat one meal a day so at least you go out to the yard and get a little suntan because you look like a dead man!”

“I don’t care! I'll look like a dead man, but you, but you can not talk about appearances Hooper! look at you, you don’t have breasts, my brother has more breast than you!”

On the other side Mycroft takes his face.

"I will not have breasts but it takes off by operating them!to you that dead face does not take away!”

 _"Oh my God, Molly, behave yourself!"_ She Thought

 _"How dare you"_ thought Sherlock.

“Fine! think what you want Hooper!”

“Fine!”

"You can leave now!"

“That's what I'll do!”  She said putting a hand on her hip.

Sherlock opened his mouth in astonishment.

Without realizing it, Molly saw that it had been an hour and a half there.

“We have collected water and oil” Mycroft said.

Sherlock walked to his desk in complete disgust with his best stew and arms folded.

_“Oh, for God's sake, it's adorable.”_

"Sherlock I'm leaving, you know what you have to do" her tone gradually goes down. "Please eat something, go outside and for God's sake sleep something, think of unicorns or sheep, but sleep."

"I'll think of you, Hooper, and how to keep you from coming back!!"

“Perfect!! Tonight I'll know you'll be thinking about me then!" -Touché-“Goodbye Sherlock!” She saluted triumphantly and retreated through the door.

Sherlock held a huge sigh and shook hands in the air babbling incoherencies grumbling.

* * *

 

 

Sherlock Holmes was exhausting, really exhausting, one could not behave professionally there but to think that in a single session she could make him think of accepting her proposal of eating and going out on the yard is a breakthrough and a great patient.

At night Molly laid her face on the pillow, thinking if Sherlock Holmes was just thinking of her as he had said.

A mile away, a Sherlock leaning his head on the pillow smiled.

_“I'll get you out of there, definitely.”_


	4. Session Two

Sherlock was lying on his bed when the lights came on and  opened his eyes to see what was happening.

“John!” He screams

He got up and saw Dr. Molly Hooper on the other side of the glass. She was smiling and calling with her arm.

"Come Sherlock, come with me" She said, almost whispering. His eyes were fixed on hers. Her clothes were the same as the first time they met.

“What's going on?” asked as he approached her. He looked everywhere, everything remained in place just like the day before.

“You are sad, why are you sad Sherlock?” Molly asked with a sore voice.

Sherlock stared at her and felt his heart pound in his ears.

"I'm not sad"

"I'm glad Sherlock ... because …I am."

Sherlock's eyes widened in surprise at the effect of those words on him. He felt a lump in his throat and a kick to his chest.

“I…”

“Come closer please…”

“Why are you sad Hooper?”

"I want to get you out of here ..." Sherlock saw her face in pain and her eyes were flooded with tears that Dr. refused to let out.

"Put your hand on the glass." Molly leaned against his.

The detective was confused, but did as she requested. His hand was at his height but a strange sensation appeared, there was no glass in between. Sherlock had his bare hand resting on hers, felt her skin, felt her fingers close around his.

"Come with me ... Please ..." Molly said.

Sherlock opened his eyes to realize that he was in the middle of the bed, the lights off and covered in sweat. Looked straight into the glass, no one was there, not a single light on and no Molly Hooper on the other side.

"A dream ..." Sherlock said, clutching his forehead. His hands trembled in confusion.  _“Christ ...“_ His two hands covered his face and lay down again.

* * *

 

 

 

The weather was cold and rainy, it was not the right climate for helicopter travel undoubtedly. Molly was anxious to see Sherlock again, despite being job-wrapped he was her favorite patient, his intellect was abysmal, all of him was like a jigsaw puzzle to unite. But there was something else that caught her attention from the first time she saw him. The golden rule is not going out with patients, not liking to even think of falling in love with them, ethically wrong.

Molly was attracted to him, in a way she could not explain.

_“I must be professional, oh God don’t let me like this person please.”_

The night before she thought of him and the first session they had. She had to work hard with his food and the connection with his parents. Speak the why of his anger.

_"Why he tried to commit suicide? It's not just ‘ I’m boring thing’, but I'll get to that.”_

Although comments about her personal life made her feel very bad, she can not be weak in front of a patient. Molly was totally devoted to her job at the moment, since the death of her boyfriend two years ago has not dated any man, not because she did not have the opportunity but because she prefers to be alone.

Sherrinford looked far away. Mycroft did not accompany her this time but his secretary , she was very kind although was with her cell phone all the time.

Once inside the prison Molly greet the Sherlock’s guards.

“He's in a bad mood Dr., you really need good luck today.”

"Thank you, John" she said smiling nervously.

 _“Dr. Hooper is here Sherlock”_ Angelo's announcement

The door opened again, it was like an entrance to a new world.

 

Her table and chair were already set there. His patient was lying in the long black armchair with his back to her.

"Good morning Sherlock, how have you been?"

"Go away" he said coldly.

“You want to be alone?”

There was no answer.

“What's up? I'm here to listen to you, you can tell me what you want. "Molly moved her chair to the glass.

“It doesn’t have to be what really happens to you if you don’t want to, it can be whatever it is”

“I don’t want to talk today”

Molly looked at the report they gave her about the days that passed. He'd actually eaten once a day as the Gobernator had told her. Molly smiled.

"Sherlock, I see you've been eating, that's great, why have not you been sleeping? You will not have the energy to go outside.”

"I don’t want to go out to the yard."

“Why not? You've had good behavior, it's a shame. You can leave when you want, I can accompany you if you want, but your brother must authorize it” She said looking at the report and then looked at the detective.

He was lying on his back on the couch.

Molly smiled.

“Bored.”

"Sherlock, I can get you out of the next session if you keep up" she said enthusiastically.

“Stop doing that.”

“Do what?” Molly asked in surprise.

"Move your hands."

She waved her hands when was nervous.

"How do you know I'm moving my hands?"

“You're so predictable Hooper”

“Molly”

“Hooper”

Molly rolled her eyes.

Sherlock got up and headed close to the glass.

Molly looked down instinctively. The detective narrowed his eyes.

"Were you crying Hooper? Wait, mmmm, is it the anniversary of a dead one of you?”

"Sherlock, I don’t want us to talk about myself but you."

"It's definitely the anniversary, who will it be? Your parents or your boyfriend?”

"Sherlock is enough!"

Sherlock sat cross-legged and his hands close to his chin.

Molly swallowed hard and looked down at the report. It was as he said, the anniversary of the death of her boyfriend.

“Do you feel alone?” He asked

Molly did not speak, just stared at him.

_"Don’t give up Molly, you can do it."_

"We all feel alone at some point in our lives.”

“Is this your moment?” ask Sherlock

“Is yours?” replicate Molly

Sherlock smiled a bit.

"Do  you miss your home Sherlock?"

“Sometimes.”

"Who did you live with?"

“Was my landlady underneath.”

“Did you get along?”

"It can say that , Mrs. Hudson is her name, an old woman. Always made me tea.”

"She must miss you."

"It could be Hooper.”

“How is your house Sherlock?”

“I had an armchair where I could spend all day in my mind palace, the kitchen was always dirty by my experiments, the fireplace was really warm, it's the only home I need, no more, no less.”

Molly smiled.

"Sherlock an empty house I’ts not a home."

He stared at her.

"Your house and your landlady are waiting for you, you must help me to treat you, there are people outside who want to see you.”

“I don’t think so.”

Molly saw the report and stopped on one of the sheets in surprise.

"Sherlock, do you know that you and I live nearby?"

With this she capture full attention of the detective.

“We live about 23 blocks less “ Molly laughed.

 _“We live close?”_  thought the detective

Molly saw him more thoughtful than usual.

“Is there something you want to tell me? Why are you so disgruntled Sherlock?”

“I'm bored.”

“What do you do when you’re bored?”

Sherlock thought for a long time.

“I play violin.”

"Oh, how awesome, can you play now?"

“I do not want.”

“Oh please! I always wanted to learn to play it, I love how it sound!"

“No”

Molly put doggy eyes. She really looked excited.

“I will not do it”

“Owww okay” She smiled sadly

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Okay, stop being such a little girl" he said rising to his case.

“Oh thanks!” She said putting her hands together.

Sherlock began to play a very soft melody that became serious with the passing of the notes, Molly felt that it was sad and that was explaining what Sherlock felt at that moment. He met Molly’s eyes for a moment and his whole body moved toward her, playing the violin. Molly felt her cheeks red and swallowed, her eyes still on him.

Sherlock felt a knot in the chest, could not take his eyes off her.

_“I must resist, shit ...”_

He played for just a few minutes, enough to make Molly totally enthralled with him. When finished he left his violin in the case and sat down again.

Sherlock made her feel that they had a special connection in the duration of that melody.

Molly was nervous.

“That was… amazing!”she said cheerfully

"I know" Sherlock said, swallowing

“Well, I must go, but don’t forget that from the following session we can make you go out on the yard, just eat and sleep a little more, are easy requirements Sherlock, please” She smiled.

"I might do it." he said, smiling sideways.

Molly saw Sherlock's eyes dilated on hers.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, which was an eternity for her. Molly’s heart began to beat again as it did two years ago.

_"No no no ... please ...”_


	5. Session Three

The day was rainy again, Molly loved these days, today had no patient to attend. She lay back on her bed watching series all day, though her eyes were on the screen her mind was on Sherrinford, rather, thinking about Sherlock Holmes.

It had been amazed the last time she visited him, he played the violin and felt somehow that the melody identified her. She didn’t allow herself to think about him very often, she was beginning to feel something for him and it was not right, could cloud his judgment and treatment.

She went straight to take a hot bath. As she poured water she down the toilet lid and sat there and tried to relax her mind as much as she could, but it was hard to forget those green-blue eyes staring at her.

Molly took her brow and sighed.

Once in the bathtub she totally relaxed, put on music and closed her eyes.

She heard Sherlock's voice in her mind, his voice deep, grave and hard. She discovered sensations at the thought of his voice, imagine what it would be like to have him close and pressed the edge of the tub tightly.

_“This is wrong Molly”_

 

 

“Hooper ... can you hear me? “ said a low voice

“who you are?” She answered sleepily, was in her bed and felt she was naked.

“It’s me Hooper, I am here” his voice sounded far.

Molly opened her eyes to see Sherlock standing in front of her door. He was dressed as he always was.

“Oh, my God! What are you doing here?” ask surprised covering with the sheets

"Hooper ... I want to see you without the sheets." The detective slowly walked over to her and dropped his robe on the road.

"Sherlock this ... it's wrong ... did you escape?" Was nervous.

"I came to see you" he said, leaning his right hand on the sheet, began to uncover Molly slowly.

The doctor opened her eyes in surprise when Sherlock put his hands on her legs to open them and put in the middle.

"I want you" he said, moving his face closer to hers.

"Oh God!" Cried Molly, almost submerged in the water. "Oh my God, no, shit!" her breathing was agitated.

"It was just a dream ..." She said taking her face with her hands.

 

* * *

 

 

Today was a special day, the guards were alert, more than usual. Molly arrived at Sherrinford and had previously a talk with the governor, was formed a scheme for his exit to the yard. Mycroft was there.

"I don’t think it's a good idea, Dr. Hooper."

"I'm convinced Sherlock is making progress, look at these reports for yourself, he's eating once a day, we have to repay him."

Mycroft sigh.

"I can not guarantee that he will not attack anyone, he must be handcuffed."

Molly protested, but she knew deep down that he was right. It is a great opportunity for her to see his behavior in a different environment than his cell. She had read the report and saw that Sherlock had slept quite a lot, still behaving badly and verbally remained the same, but he was eating once a day.

The guards greeted Molly. They said that she was making their work a little easier.

As she entered the cell the detective was reading a book, he just looked up as Molly entered, narrowed his eyes and returned to his reading.

"Hello Sherlock, how have you been?"

"You can say that fine, although I get stomach ache because of you Hooper.”

"Because of me?

"You're making me eat more than normal for me" he said coldly without looking at her.

“It's better for you if you eat every day.”

“when can I get out?”

"We can go in a bit if you want."

“We?” He asks, lowering the book and looking at her.

"I must be with you, Sherlock."

"I do not want you to go with me."

“I must do it.”

"I attacked other doctors, are not you afraid?" He asked, approaching the glass.

Molly thought for a few seconds.

"I don’t know, do you want to hurt me?"

They both looked into each other's eyes.

“I don’t know yet”

"We'll have to find out, if you do something to me, the guards will grind you down as I understand, why would you want to do something to me if you know that you're going to get a beating?" She asks smiling.

Sherlock smiled sideways.

"Well, Sherlock, you have an hour to be in the yard, is there something you want to talk about first?"

“I want cigarettes.”

"I don’t think I can give you that, Sherlock."

“Mycroft give me cigarettes! I know you're out!”

The speaker rang.

"I'm not going to give you cigarettes brother.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Sherlock the guards will enter to escort you to the yard" Molly said.

“Fine” said indifferently.

The guards entered, one of them headed to the left side of the wall, there was a large silver door.

"Open up Angelo" John said.

Molly watched as the guard came in and saw a dark corridor. Sherlock stood in front of the door that was near his desk, also on the left side.

"Back ,Sherlock" Philip said.

Molly swallowed hard, she was getting nervous. The door to Sherlock's cell was slowly opening and John appeared on the other side.

Sherlock and he greeted each other by banging fists, then gave up his wrists to be handcuffed.

"Let's go outside Dr. Hooper" Philip said.

"It’s ok, are not you here?"

"It's all right, Philip" Mycroft said from the speaker.

"Stand there then" he pointed to a place farther away from the door that the detective will leave.

When she saw Sherlock, he was gone.

_"I will see him"_

Molly waved her hands and intertwined them.

"Opening the door" Angelo heard from the speaker.

Philip stood in front of Molly, his whole body tightening.

The door opened slowly and Molly could see the detective's eyes on her. No blinking. John had his arm on Sherlock's.

Molly smiled shyly at him.

"You know what to do Sherlock, behave for the love of God.” said John.

"I always behave John, do not you have to go and see your girlfriend?"

“Shut up.”

Sherlock looked at Philip and then at Molly.

"You're tiny, Hooper.”

"You are very tall" she said smiling. "Sherlock, we'll leave as I told you for only an hour, I'll accompany you, but you'll be handcuffed during this time."

He looked at her like the first time he'd deduced. Molly blushed.

"You're a stupid Molly" She thought.

"Let’s go Sherly," said John.

“Do not call me like that!”

The cell door opened and Mycroft was on the other side.

“Brother” greeting “it's been a while since you left that cell”

“I know, I didn’t leave it thanks to you”

"Mom will be happy.”

The guards led Sherlock into the yard. It was big, huge, there were stairs on the sides built with stones, there were seats, very few, but there were.

Molly watched Sherlock close his eyes as he felt the breeze on his face. She sat in one of the stone seats, they were uncomfortable. She saw Sherlock wandering around the yard like a mother watching a child play in the square, she was happy about the advance he was having, they only had 3 sessions together but Sherlock Holmes is smart enough to know how to do the right thing.

This was his moment, it was time to try to grow and not waste his life locked in this prison.

There were guards in the yard, a lot of them. Molly was absorbed in her thoughts as she felt the guards move in front of her.

“What's up?”

Sherlock was approaching her.

“I'm just going to sit down” defended himself

"It's okay" Molly said to the guards.

"Behave Sherlock" John said, taking his arm seriously.

Sherlock sat a few feet away from Molly on the stairs. The time was very peaceful, his behavior was satisfactory and this is more than good news.

Sherlock returned guarded to his cell, Mycroft said goodbye a few minutes later. Molly congratulated Sherlock for his behavior.

"This is a great help for your profile" Molly said.

"Mmmm" Sherlock snarled at his cell again. The guards were already on the other side. For him it was a great feeling to get fresh air, he felt the smell of grass, rocks and rain. It was a pleasant moment.

"You can go now, I'll go to sleep, tired.”

"All right" said Molly, smiling. "take some Rest!" I'll see you in a few days”  took her things and went to the door.

“Molly”

She turned in surprise at having heard her name in the detective's voice.

“Thank- ”

The sound of the alarm was activated instantly, it was a deafening sound. The lights in Sherlock's cell went out and the emergency lights went on. The area where Molly was was almost dark and went to the glass.

Molly put a hand to her mouth. "Oh god what's happening?"

“John!” shouted Sherlock  “what's up ?!”

Sherlock watched as Molly began to breathe heavily. The alarm was ringing and they both had to shout to speak. Outside screams were heard. The door leading to the hallway to enter Sherlock's cell suddenly opened.

"Come in right now Dr. Hooper! There's a prisoner outside and it's extremely dangerous, there's no safer cell than Sherlock's!” shout Angelo for the speaker.

Molly saw Sherlock open his eyes.

“Do it quickly!” said the detective

Molly hurried to the door and headed down the hall, it was an aisle in L and she ran into another large door that had buttons on the side.

On the other side Sherlock shouted to her:

“LX398746A!”

"Oh God, how do you know that?"

“Do it!”

The door opened immediately and Molly entered the cell. Sherlock gripped her wrists.

“Calm down Hooper, breathe.”

Molly did as he asked. She felt Sherlock's fingers on her skin. They stared into each other's eyes and Sherlock cut the space between them.

Sherlock moved his hands trailing her arms to her shoulders and bring his lips to her ear and speaks.

“You dreamed with me”

Molly opened her eyes and blushed.

"I ... I ... Sherlock ... please…”

“Please what?” He said drawing his face close to hers, felt his breath on her lips.

"I ... I don’t know ..." Molly put her hands on his waist and felt him tremble at her touch. She closed her eyes and felt Sherlock's hands on her face.

"I dreamed about you, too…" He said, resting his lips against Molly’s.


End file.
